The Girls Who Knew Everything
by Storytime-Nightwish
Summary: Follow the adventures of young, Doctor Who and Sherlock loving, absolutely crazy teenage friends Jerilyn and Megan while they fight aliens along side their heroes and completely baffle them all with their immunity to physics.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, back with a new story! I know, 4 stories at once but I couldn't help myself. The ideas were overwhelming! This fic is based off of some very interestimg conversations I had with my friend. It's my very first Sherlock and Doctor Who fic so constructive criticism would be fantastic :) Here we go!

Chapter 1

It all started out as a normal day. Jerilyn and Megan sat on Megan's bed, ranting on about Doctor Who and Sherlock.

"Oh my gosh, I so wish I could meet David Tennant! I'd run my hands through his amazing hair." Megan sighed dreamily, letting out a little giggle.

"Mmmmmmm I know." Jerilyn agreed, licking her lips. They ranted on about David Tennant, Matt Smith, Benedict Cumberbach, and Martin Freeman until they ran out of soda.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh the vast emptiness! WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Jerilyn yelled dramaticly. She and Megan laughed before getting up to go downstairs. The got downstairs and were surprised to find that the room was empty. The two baffled girls looked around the house to find Megan's mother. They quickly found a note. It read:

Dear Megan and Jerilyn,

I've gone to the store for a bit and will be back in a few hours. Keep the doors locked and don't open them for anyone. I ordered some pizza and it's on the counter. Help yourselves to it and the cookies. Have fun, I'll see you soon.

~Mom

They looked at each other before grinning widely. They both got their plate of pizza and cookies and grabbed their sodas and then ran upstairs for their Doctor Who and Sherlock marathons. But they came to a dead stop when they saw what was slowly materializing in the living room.

"No. Flipping. Way" They said in sink. For right there, in the middle of the living room, stood a big, blue phone box. The doors opened to reveal a tall man with a bright red bowtie.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor." The man said. The two girls just stood with their mouths hanging wide open. The Doctor waited a moment before speaking again. "You're Megan and Jerilyn right?" He enquired. The girls stayed motionless. The Doctor was a bit worried. "Is something wrong?" At this, the girls finally moved, closing their mouths and actually blinking. Megan spoke up.

"Y-you're...The Doctor? You mean like, THE Doctor? The one who travles through time and space in his TARDIS?" She asked.

"The one and only. Now, I need your help with something. Will you come with me?" The girls shared a look before speaking.

"YES!" They answered both at once.

"Great then. Geronimo!" And with that, the three of them walked into the TARDIS, which soon dissapeared from the room, and they were off.

A N: so, there's chapter 1! What do you think? I can't wait to write more. Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hello! Not really much I have to say right now so here's chapter 2! YAY YAY YAY! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

"Hold that lever down! Hold on tight!" The doctor yelled over the loud sounds the TARDIS was making while he was flyig it. (he was terrible at it if you asked Jerilyn and Megan)

"CRAP!" Megan shouted as she went tumbling over.

"I hate physics." Jerilyn said, somhow standing strait up without fallig down.

"How are you doing that!?" The Doctor was baffled.

"Physics don't aply to me." She answered.

"But that doesn't-"

"You'll never be able to figure this out Doctor, this girl is impossible." Megan cut in. All of a sudden there was a loud bang, signaling that the had landed. Te three quickly exited the TARDIS into a large feild of dirt. They could see a city near by.

"No, no, no! This isn't where I wanted to go!" The Doctor said in a frustrated voice.

"Um, where are we?" Megan asked.

"I don't know, but it's not the right place." The Doctor let out a frustraited grunt. Suddenly, Jerilyn ran out into the feild.

"WEEEEEEEEE!" Jerilyn cheared as she ran around the feild, holding her arms out like wings. The Doctor stared a bit before turning to Megan.

"There is something incredibly wrong with that girl's mind isn't there?" He asked.

"Definitely," Megan said, "but that's what makes her who she is." Jerilyn stopped running and walked over to the two others.

"That was fun." She announced. "So, what now?"

"Well, I think we should investigate." The Doctor replied. So the three of them walked on. They went into the city and searched everywhere for some form of life, but found none.

"Where is everypony?" Jerilyn asked.

"Good question." Megan agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait. What did you just say? everypony?" The Doctor asked.

"Yea, where did everypony go?" Jerilyn confirmed. The Doctor decided to let it pass.

"Well, maybe they all-" He was cut short by the annoying voice of a dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!" It yelled out.

"OH SHUT UP!" Jerilyn yelled back. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Jerilyn was teliported up into a dalek ship.

"JERILYN!" Megan screamed. "Doctor! We have to save her!"

"Then let's go!" He announced. With that, the two of them got back into the TARDIS and went to save their friend.

A/N: There's chapter 2! Hope you liked it lots! I am excited to write the next one, so I'll get on that as soon as I can! :3 Tootles!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Greetings world! Nice to see you again! After a bit of discussion with the voices, this is what I came up with. Enjoy the chapter! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3

Jerilyn landed flat on her face in a dark room. She threw her head up, her now tangled, messy hair covering her face. She blew a bit of hair out of her way and quickly saw a dalek standing on the other side of the room.

"Where am I!? What the dickens, dalek? WHAT THE DICKENS!?"She shouted. The dalek just stood there. "Why the fluff did you bring me here?" The dalek stayed still and silent. Jerilyn got to her feet and brushed her hair down as well as she could with her fingers. "You stupid useless jerk, where the fudge apples am I!?" no answer. "UGH! ARE YOU FLIPPING DEFF! I'M FLOPPING TALKING TO YOU!" Jerilyn gave out a frustrated cry when the dalek still didn't answer. She walked to it and kicked it hard. It still didn't move. Jerilyn blinked in confusion before scrunching her face and crossing her arms. "Stupid dalek…" she muttered. She felt around the walls and quickly found a door. She tried to open it but, just as she predicted, it was locked. She huffed and walked to the other side of the room. She put her back against the wall and sunk down to the ground slowly. "Frrrrfghfrfff…" she mumbled into her hands. She decided to wait until her rescue came.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"UGH! This ship is huge! How are we ever gonna find her!" Megan asked as she and The Doctor got off of the TARDIS and onto the dalek ship.

"Well, let's start-" The Doctor stopped mid-sentence when he heard a dalek.

"EXTERM-" It was cut off by Megan.

"AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT!" She yelled as she pulled a huge gun out of nowhere and shot the dalek, turning it to ashes.

"Well, that takes care of that." The Doctor said. The two of them walked around the ship, looking into every room. So far they had found three empty rooms, five rooms full of daleks, four rooms full of flowers for some odd reason, and one room in which a dalek was currently wearing a pink polka-dotted dress, a blond wig, and putting on lipstick. Finally, they came to one room that was locked. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on it and opened it up. They found that the room was dark, but they could make out the figure of a dalek simply standing silently in the darkness. The two of them shrugged it off. They heard a gasp coming from the other side of the room.

"ER MER GERD! YOU FOUND ME!" Jerilyn yelled as she ran to the two and pulled them in for a group hug. After her surprisingly strong and tight embrace, she let go and they turned to leave. But they stopped right in their tracks when they saw what was just beyond the doorway.

"Uh, that's a lot of daleks in our way…" Megan said.

"DAMN!" Jerilyn yelled. She pulled out a cupcake and shoved it into her mouth.

"Where'd you get that!? I want one!" Megan asked her. Jerilyn paused and stared at the cupcake for a second.

"You know, I have no idea." She answered. Just then, Megan pulled out her huge gun and started blowing up daleks. She handed Jerilyn a gun and she took it gladly. Jerilyn skipped around the room, shooting daleks and singing merrily. After the daleks were all destroyed, the three of them made their way back to the TARDIS. They got inside quickly and The Doctor set his coordinates. Jerilyn and Megan still couldn't believe this was happening; they were traveling with The Doctor, one of their heroes! But little did they know, The Doctor wasn't the only hero they'd be traveling with soon.

A/N: Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? I'd love to hear your opinion on my story so far. Please review! :)

SONGS I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER:

Pink Nightmares – Infected Mushroom

Monster – Meg & Dia (Dubstep remix)

Requiem for a Dream – Clint Mansell (Dubstep remix)

Angel of Darkness – Alex C. ft. Yasmin K. (Dubstep remix)

Numb – Linkin Park (Dubstep remix)

Hero – Skillet (Dubstep remix)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So, it's 10:22 P.M. and I am bored. TIME TO WRITE! WOOHOOO! Alright, here's the fourth chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 4

The Doctor was flying the TARDIS again and he was having a bit of trouble standing up, but, thanks to their immunity to physics, Jerilyn and Megan were having no trouble. Megan floated freely around the TARDIS and Jerilyn sat on the ceiling eating sushi with chopsticks.

"Is this what teenage girls normally do?" The Doctor asked the two impossible girls.

"Yup, better get used to it." Megan told him, giggling as she turned herself upside down.

"I don't remember how I got this sushi…" Jerilyn said. She shrugged it off and continued eating her sushi. After a bit more floating around and giggling, Megan sat with Jerilyn on the ceiling and pulled out her own sushi and chopsticks.

"Can I have a piece?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know, can you eat sushi? You're supposed to say 'may I have a piece'." Jerilyn replied. The Doctor blinked.

"Oh, uh, may I have a piece?" He asked.

"I don't hear a please in there." Megan told him. The Doctor blinked a couple times again before speaking.

"May I please have a piece?" The Doctor asked, hoping the girls would give him a piece of their sushi this time.

"Yes you may. Here you go." Megan said, finally handing a piece of sushi to him. He ate it gratefully and after a few moments, Megan cleared her throat…rather loudly.

"Oh, thank you." The Doctor said, realizing what she wanted.

"You're welcome." Megan smiled. Just then, the TARDIS jerked violently and a loud bang rang out. They had landed…hopefully in the right place this time. The Doctor walked to the door, pleading for this to be the right place the whole way there. He opened the doors, letting out a frustrated groan when he saw the town presented before him.

"Where, and when, are we?" Megan asked.

"London, 1843. Damn, this isn't where I wanted to be either!" The Doctor kicked up a bit of dust. "You'd better go get changed the wardrobe is-"

"We know where it is." Megan stated simply. And with that, the two girls floated their way to the wardrobe. They came out after a bit, each wearing their new dress. Jerilyn sported a long, light green 1840's style dress with two lines of ruffles down the torso and ruffles connecting the two, as well as ruffles all the way down the skirt of the dress. Megan was wearing a light blue dress of the same style.

"You both look very nice." The Doctor told the girls as they entered the consol room. He was now wearing a black and white 1840's style suit. Megan and Jerilyn beamed.

"So do you." Megan told him. The three of them walked out of the TARDIS to see what had taken them there. They saw nothing out of the ordinary, just some friendly people on the streets and a few carriages going past. The three soon found out that it was getting close to Christmas time. Just when they thought they weren't going to find anything worth looking into, Megan saw it.

"D-Doctor…" She whispered.

"Yes Megan?" He asked as he turned to her.

"Wh-what is that? I can't look directly at its face. It's really…scary…did it just get colder?" Megan asked, shaking a bit. Jerilyn squeaked and hid her face in her hands.

"What the hell is that thing!?" She asked. Megan felt as though it was…looking at her. But she couldn't be sure, due to the fact that she couldn't look it in the face.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't look at it. I can't even seem to face it. It's like it has some sort of force field around its face." The Doctor replied.

"I…I think it's…calling to me…" Megan said. She began to stumble blindly towards the thing.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing her lightly but commandingly by the wrist and pulling her back softly. "Don't go near it, I have no idea what it is." Just then, the thing started to run. The three chased after it but failed miserably when the two girls tripped over their dresses.

"Darn it! It got away! Sorry Doctor, we should have been more careful." Megan apologized.

"It's okay; it's probably really hard to run in those dresses." The Doctor told her. Then, they heard someone clearing their throat. They turned and couldn't believe their eyes. For there, right in front of them, stood Jenny, The Doctor's Daughter.

"Hey dad!" Jenny said happily as she embraced her father. The Doctor was stunned.

"What- How- But, you were-" He babbled. Jenny giggled.

"Dead? No I wasn't, I'm alive as ever! Who are those two?" The blond girl asked. Jerilyn and Megan stepped up.

"I'm Megan and this is Jerilyn." Megan told her, gesturing to Jerilyn when she introduced her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Megan and Jerilyn. I'm Jenny." Jenny said, shaking hands with the two younger girls.

"We know." They said in sink. The four walked over to a dinner to talk. They spent a little while there before leaving and walking around the city. They were just outside the city at a pond when all of a sudden, Megan shrieked loudly.

"AHHH! S-something gross and slimy just touched me!" She yelled. Then, all at once, something pulled her into the bushes. All the other three could see was a bright green blob dragging her away. Megan was kicking and screaming while The Doctor, Jerilyn, and Jenny all go to their feet and tried to run after the blob. But they weren't fast enough and it beamed itself up to its ship.

"NOOOO! MEGAN!" Jerilyn cried out. They left to the TARDIS but they stopped when they got inside. On the screen was Megan, she had been tied up but was unharmed.

"Guys! I'm okay, but listen to me. Don't come up here to the ship yet, there are two people I need you to go grab first." She told them.

"What!? Who!?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know why he's here, but James Moriarty is on this damn ship! He's the flipping leader of these…slimy things. You guys need to go get Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!" She explained.

"YAY! An excuse to bring Sherlock and John with us! HOOORAYYY!" Jerilyn cheered. Megan said goodbye and the screen went black. Then, The Doctor set the coordinates. The three of them had a detective and his best friend to pick up.

A/N: HOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAYYYYYYY! Holly CRAP that was a long chapter! (well, compared to my other chapters) As it was said in the story, an excuse to bring Sherlock and John into this crap! YAY! Just so everyone knows, this is set after the fall a few months after Sherlock and John's reunion. What is your reaction to Jenny coming in? Hope it's good! Please review and tell me what you think :)

SONGS I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER

Helena – My Chemical Romance

Welcome to The Black Parade – My Chemical Romance

Heaven Help us – My Chemical Romance

Famous Last Words – My Chemical Romance

Skylights and Turnstiles – My Chemical Romance

Mr. Brightside – The Killers


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: It's 2:00 AM and I want to write so here's chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5

"Just get in the damn box!" Jerilyn yelled as she carried on her argument with the two men before her. 'Great, I'm here with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and all that's happening is a big argument, absolutely fantastic.' She thought.

"No, not gonna happen." John said stubbornly. Jerilyn huffed and stamped her foot. The Doctor stepped in.

"Well, they have a point." He told her. "I mean, all you could manage earlier was..."

-FLASHBACK STARTS-

John and Sherlock sat in their flat. John had his nose buried in the paper while Sherlock complained incesintly about being bored. Everything was normal until there was a strange wering sound, a bit of wind, and a blue phone box in the middle of the room. The blue door swung open violently with a loud bang and a young girl came stumbling out. She took in a few breaths before yelling franticly.

"MEGAN SLIME ALIEN MORIARITY SAVE HER!" And with that breathless sentence, she collapsed to the floor.

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

"Well, I guess an explanation is in order then." Jerilyn told them. She explained everything from the beginning.

" So, you expect us to just hop into your box with a few strangers just because you say you need us to help you kill aliens and save your friend?" John asked. Jerilyn and The Doctor shared a look before turning back to him.

"That's the plan." Jerilyn told him. John opened his mouth to protest but Sherlock beat him to it.

"We'll come along with you." Sherlock told them. John gave him a baffled look.

" What the hell are you talking about, Sherlock!?" He asked. Sherlock gave him his 'you're such a moron' look.

"Oh John, you're an idiot. She said Moriarty, I'm not going to pass up an offer like this. Besides, if we don't go, I might set your jumper on fire again." Sherlock told him. John grumbled something about Sherlock being a childish git. He wanted to protest but the bouncing girl cut him off.

"WOOHOO! Let's go!" She cheered as she grabbed Sherlock and John's wrists with a surprisingly strong grip and pulled them both into the TARDIS. John tried to tell her to stop but the strange, giggly girl wouldn't let go. The Doctor closed the door behind them and they were off.

A/N: Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Wow, chapter 6 already!? Yup, just 'cause I wanna write more. Here you go, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6

"THIS IS HIGHLY IMPRACTICAL!" John yelled out as the TARDIS shook violently.

"No it's not, it's- DON'T TOUCH THAT!" The Doctor slapped Sherlock's hands away from the console.

"Bored." Sherlock said bluntly.

"Sherlock, you're an idiot." They could hear Jerilyn's voice, but she was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you?" John asked. His question was answered when the TARDIS landed with a violent jerk and Jerilyn came crashing down from the ceiling. She bounced up to her feet and giggled.

"We're here!" She announced happily. They got off the TARDIS and onto the alien ship that The Doctor had landed them on. The room was dark and there was no sighn of life except for the distant sound of footsteps. The sound got closer and closer until there was a figure visible through the darkness.

"Hello, Sherlock Holmes. It's been a while." The figure said mystiriously. Sherlock was expecting to hear Moriarty's thick Irish accent, but he was instead met with the american voice of a young girl. Megan walked into their line of sight. She had somehow gotten herself a black trench coat and was now wearing her hair down. In her right hand she held a katana. She turned the caller on her coat up in an attempt to look cooler...and it worked.

"What are you talking about? I've never met you before." Sherlock told her.

"No, but I've met you before lots of times." Megan told him coldly. Sherlock locked at her baffled.

"Who are you?" John asked her. Suddenly, her treanch coat and katana were gone and her ponytail was back. The room lit up as well.

"Oh, John Watson! Hello! I'm Megan, nice to see you!" Megan said happily.

"Wait, wait, What the hell just happened!?" Sherlock asked her. All of a sudden, her treanch coat and katana were back, her hair was down, and the lights were dimmed again.

"Oh, you are such an insufferable idiot." Megan said.

"Oh, you're talking to John."

"No, I'm talking about you Sherlock." Megan gave him a small glare. Megan continued to be super creepy and confuseing to Sherlock and Jerilyn turned to John.

"I know this might sound weird, but can I...can I hug you?" Jerilyn asked him. John blinked.

"Uh...I...I guess so..." John said a bit uncomfortabley. Jerilyn squeeked with joy and pulled John into a tight embrace, letting go after just a moment. She turned back to Megan, running toward her and pulling her into a hug. They share an embrace and Megan changed back to her normal self again. Sherlock complaind that this is all boring and that they needed to move on. So they walked off to find Moriarty.

A/N: Shout out to my friend Megan for giving me the idea of the appearing and dissapearing clothes. P!ease review! =D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Back for another chapter! Hope you like it, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7

"So, do you have any idea where exactly we're going?" Jenny asked as the group ran.

"Wait, who's that?" John asked as the group came to a halt. Jenny gave him an annoyed look.

"What do you mean 'who's that'!? I introduced myself like five times!" She huffed. John and Sherlock both gave her confused looks. "I'm Jenny!" The two just stared. "UGH!"

"Oh yea, I kinda forgot you were here…sorry." Megan told her.

"Me too." Jerilyn added. "Maybe you should speak up more often, Jenny."

"Whatever, let's just keep running." Jenny said, turning and running. As they ran, Jerilyn just couldn't help but notice how Sherlock's coat billowed out behind him. 'Should I? No, it'd be mean…but still…' she thought. She soon decided to just go for it.

THUD! Sherlock landed flat on his face as Jerilyn grabbed the edge of his coat. John stifled a laugh and offered Sherlock a hand. Sherlock batted him away and got up, brushing himself off and turning to glare at Jerilyn.

"What the hell?" He asked her exasperatedly. Jerilyn just giggled.

"You deserved it, you ignorant prick!" She told him. Sherlock was about to make a comeback deduction but was interrupted when The Doctor spoke up.

"Hey! It's that alien again!" He told them. Sure enough, that same alien that had seemed to be pulling Megan toward it was standing right in front of them.

"What? What do you mean 'again'?" Sherlock asked. Megan turned to him, now turning back to her evil-looking self.

"Oh you idiot, we saw this alien earlier today. I thought a genius like you would have figured that out as soon as The Doctor said 'again'." She told him in a dark, cold voice.

"We can't let him get away! Come on!" Jerilyn yelled, taking the lead and running forward. They ran as fast as possible until they had the alien trapped. It had hit a dead end and was now backed up against a wall. Jerilyn took out her scissors and smiled. "I call cutting his face off!" She announced. The group looked at her a bit afraid

"I'm not so sure I agree with being here anymore…" John said a bit nervously. Jerilyn began walking toward the alien when, with a poof and a cloud of grey smoke, it simply vanished.

"FUDGE APPLES!" Jerilyn yelled. "I was gonna cut him! Oh well." She began stroking her scissors like a pet. "Soon, my pretties. Soon I will feed you all the flesh in the world." She told them.

"Yup, definitely uncomfortable now." John stated. The six of them quickly left to continue looking for who they came for in the first place; Moriarty.

After what felt like hours, they realized that they probably weren't going to find anything more than just dark hallways.

"You're sure you saw Moriarty?" Sherlock asked Jerilyn.

"Well, I didn't see him, Megan did." She answered.

"Wait, could you please explain all that happened again and how it all fits together?" John requested. Jerilyn took a deep breath.

"We had just landed here and The Doctor looked out the door and was all 'NOOOO this isn't the right place!' and Megan and I were all 'okay, let's just go here instead.' So we walked around and there was this weird alien thing that had some sort of force field or something around its face 'cause we couldn't look it in the face but then it started running away and we chased it but Megan and I tripped over our dresses and then we got up and we found Jenny and we walked around with her and then we went to a pond and we were talking when Megan was all 'AHHHH Something's got me!' and then this slimy blob started dragging her away and we tried to chase it but it beamed itself and Megan up to its ship so The Doctor, Jenny, and I ran back to the TARDIS and when we got inside, Megan was on the screen and she was all 'I'm fine, Moriarty's here, go get Sherlock and John.' And then we came and got you." Jerilyn explained it all as quickly as possible, taking in a huge breath after she was done.

"So, how does this fit together?" John asked her.

"We have absolutely no idea." Megan answered, turning back to her normal self. Just then, Jerilyn felt something brush across her leg.

"EEEK! IT'S GONNA KILL ME!" She screamed, throwing her scissors down at the thing that had touched her and stabbing it repeatedly. She looked down and found that it was just a harmless rat. "Oh..."

"A little shaken up, are we?" Megan asked the blood stained girl.

"Just a little." She replied.

"Why are there rats on an alien space ship?" John asked.

"Because there just are." The Doctor told him.

"But-" Sherlock began.

"THE DOCTOR HAS SPOKEN!" Jerilyn announced. They started to walk again but stopped when they came to a door. They quickly found that it was locked and made of wood so The Doctor couldn't open it.

"What do you mean it doesn't work on wood!? That's just idiotic!" John exclaimed.

"OI! What has the sonic ever done to you!?" The Doctor huffed. Sherlock stepped swiftly in front of the door, moving The Doctor out of his way. He kicked it down and it landed on the floor with a loud bang. Megan and Jerilyn shared a look.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" They squealed. Sherlock and John gave them a strange look.

"What was that?" Sherlock asked. Megan turned back into her dark self.

"It's called a fan girl squeal, get used to it." She told him with a look that clearly said 'you're so dumb but I love you so much'. Just then, someone cleared their throat. There, on the other side of the doorway, in the darkness, stood Jim Moriarty.

A/N: So, what'd you think? I would love to hear your feedback so please review.

SONGS I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER:

Siuil A Run – Celtic Wonder

Dulaman – Celtic Wonder

The Maid that Sold Her Barley – Celtic Wonder

The Jug of Punch – Celtic Wonder

The Lakes of Pontchartrain – Celtic Wonder

Touch the Sky – Julie Fowlis (Brave)

Helena – My Chemical Romance

Famous last words – My Chemical Romance


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sooooooooooooooooo…yeaaaaaaa…sorry about the long wait…I had this chapter started but my computer crashed and I lost my progress. Anyways, I am here with my newest chapter. I am a little sad because this story hasn't gotten very many views and no one has reviewed yet. This story isn't very popular, but I think I know why. I'm not the best writer, and I don't think I ever will be, but I'm far from being the worst. I'm gonna try to get better so please give me another chance. So, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8

Jim gave a fake gasp and began to pretend he was surprised. "OH! Sherrrrloooock! I didn't expect to see you here!" He said in his most dramatic voice.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock spat in a deep, menacing voice. Jim walked slowly toward Sherlock but Jerilyn stepped up.

"One more step and I'll cut you open." She threatened, holding out her scissors and putting on her bravest face. Jim rolled his eyes.

"Go play, little girl, grown-ups are talking." He told her, his painfully fake façade disappearing completely. Jerilyn gave him a glare.

"I'm not a little girl, you idiotic muttonhead." She growled.

"OOOOO Kitty's got claws!" Jim said, clawing at the air and hissing like a cat. His face went serious again. "I'm not scared of you, you're just not big enough to be threatening yet, sweetie." Jerilyn grit her teeth. This guy was really starting to piss her off. She was about to make a comeback when Megan walked up.

"Stop being a blockhead and tell us why you're here!" She spat. Jim shook his head at her.

"So impatient." He said. "Alright, fine then. I'm here because I've just been so very bored."

"God man, couldn't you have just played Slender?" Jerilyn asked him. Jenny gave her a strange look.

"What's 'Slender'?" She asked. Megan sighed.

"We'll explain later." Megan told Jenny. "Right now," she continued, "we have a psychopath to deal with." Jim sighed.

"I prefer 'high-functioning s-" Jim began.

"HEY! DON'T RIP OFF SHERLOCK!" Jerilyn shouted, making Jim jump just the slightest bit in surprise. Jerilyn blinked. "Holly crap," she said, "I made Jim Moriarty jump. I must be pretty special."

"I'm not ripping him off, I'm simply referencing him." Jim told her. Megan scoffed.

"Yea right, copy cat." She told him. Suddenly, Sherlock stepped up to Jim.

"How?" He spat.

"How what? You'll have to be a bit more specific, Sherly." Jim told him. Sherlock growled at the nickname.

"How are you here?"

"I hitched a ride with little Jenny there. Thanks again for the lift." Jenny hid her face in shame.

"I-I didn't know he was going to do…this." She whimpered. "I'm sorry." She felt absolutely horrible for helping that man. She didn't know exactly why Sherlock seemed to hate him, but she guessed he couldn't be a good guy in this story. The Doctor hugged her close.

"It's alright," he told her softly, "you didn't know." She hugged him back, tears of regret starting to fill her eyes. She blinked them away and pulled herself from her father.

"Wait, how the hell did you survive?" John asked, stepping up a bit to make his presence known.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked him. John sighed. _'idiot.'_ He thought.

"I mean, you shot yourself! How are you here?" John explained. Jim mouthed an 'oh'.

"Well, that's not the most important matter at hand right now, is it? I mean, you do have to deal with the injury." Jim told them. Everyone paused. Injury? What was he talking about? Before anyone could do anything, Jim grabbed Sherlock and shoved a knife into his back, dropping him to the floor and darting off. Sherlock landed with a loud thud and a pool of blood began forming beneath him. John dashed to his friend's side.

"We can't let him get away!" The Doctor shouted.

"Wait! We need to help Sherlock!" Megan reminded him. The Doctor seemed torn for a moment before running to aid John. Jerilyn, Megan, and Jenny quickly followed. They just prayed they would be able to save him.

A/N: OH NOOO! SHERRRLLOOOOOCKKK! Don't worry, I don't usually kill my characters but when I do, I almost always bring them back. What'd you think? Did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
